


After Effects

by RavenclawDoll



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, One Shot, They're not together, because Stiles needs to heal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 03:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1841818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenclawDoll/pseuds/RavenclawDoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek checks up on Stiles in the after math of the Nogitsune and helps the teen sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Effects

"Hey."

Stiles jumped, startled by the unexpecting voice.

"Derek, jesus, scare a guy, yeah?"

The teen sat up on his bed, fixing his green shirt.

"What's up," he asked, scooting back to lean against the headboard.

Derek leaned against the window sill, crossing his arms as he did so.

"Just came by to check up on you."

"I'm fine," he said plastering a grin on his face. "No need to worry about lil' ole Stiles."

Derek nodded, not believing him for a second.

Stiles had been off since the Nogitsune incident. And who could blame him? He was just a kid. Derek knew he was still blaming himself for Allison and Aiden's death; plus the countless others. The once hyper teen still had dark bruises under his eyes from lack of sleep and he was extra jumpy. He was trying to come back but guilt held onto him most days. He had stopped counting fingers though.

"See you cleaned up," Derek commented, staring at the now bare walls, free of pictures and newspaper clippings.

"Hm?" Stiles looked up and to where Derek was staring. "Oh yeah. Last night."

"Didn't sleep well?"

Stiles looked down, picking his nails, and shook his head.

Derek sighed, dropping his arms, and removed his jacket.

"What are you doing," Stiles questioned as he watched Derek make his way to the double bed.

"Helping you sleep," he said simply, climbing into the bed as if he'd been doing it for years.

Derek situated himself on top of the blankets and tugged Stiles down, causing the teen to yelp.

"Mr. Bossy," Stiles mumbled as he snuggled into Derek's side, resting his head on the werewolf.

Stiles closed his eyes, wrapping an arm tighter around Derek's waist.

"Thanks, Derek," Stiles whispered, half asleep already.

"Anytime," he said, running a hand through the boy's hair and closing his own eyes.


End file.
